Akuma and All for One
by smarti2109
Summary: Summer camp wasn't supposed to go this poorly. Uraraka and Midoriya are finally given clearance to act by the previous All for One. Lets just say that the Horror of the summer camp are far from over.


Villain!Uraraka

Villain name: Akuma

Quirk: Puppet Strings: This quirk allows her to create strings to manipulate objects and people to bend them to her will. All seeing eye: She sees everything. Analyses things, see weak spots. Time manipulation: She can control time.

Allegiance: League of villains, Midoriya

Villain!Midoriya

Villain name: All

Quirk: All for One and One for All

Allegiance: League of villains, Uraraka

As Tsu and Ochako run for their lives, Tsu notices a slight grin on Ochako's face. Then from a bush, burst a girl, about their age wearing a school uniform. She had blonde hair and yellow eyes, along with a crazed grin on her face. Ochako launches herself at the strange girl. Tsu thinks that she might be trying to restrain her until she hears the call occupying the tackle. "Toga-chan!" Ochako squeals and hugs the girl. The strange girl throws a bag at her and says "The main attraction is yet to begin, get your suit on."

Midoriya shows up on the hilltop were Koda is hiding. He sees Muscular preparing to kill Koda. He racks his mind for the list of people on the Vanguard squad attacking the camp. Muscular was not on the list. He frowned. He'd be having some words with Kurogiri about just who he lets through his warp gates. He tapped Muscular on the shoulder then snapped, and Muscular found himself under 15 feet of rock. A man with scars on his face and arms walked up to Koda's saviour. The man threw a bag at his chest, he said: "Get your costume on man, he's been captured."

Bakugou:

The villains snuck up behind me and grabbed me. I don't know why the heck they want me for. Or I didn't. A few minutes later, two figures appeared from inside the woods. They looked… Familiar. One of them walked over to me. He was wearing a grey All Might Jacket, and an upside-down All Might mask so that the grin looked like a frown. The girl was wearing a black leather jacket with a symbol in purple on her back. (This symbol 悪魔) She had a black and purple and black motorcycle helmet. The man had an evil grin on his face. The boy said "How's it going… Kacchan?" Then it all went black.

When I next awoke, I was in a room with no windows or doors. I was chained to a chair, standing in the corner of my cell were the two mysterious people. The two had removed their masks. Standing there in my cell were my classmates, Round Face, and Useless Deku!

"Awww, is poor Kacchan confused, we can't have that, can we." Mocked Uraraka. Deku just smirked. The two were still wearing their outfits from the summer camps, but, they didn't have their masks on. They stayed in his cell mocking him for 15 minutes before a black portal opened up behind them. Shigaraki's voice echoed through saying that it was time to go. The two waved to Bakugou and stepped through the portal. And Bakugou was alone again.

Third person

*At Yuuie*

"We have to get Kacchan back. I can't believe those villains grabbed him." Said Isuzu.

"I know! And to think, Uraraka was the traitor. Sorry, man." Kirishima grabbed Izuku by the shoulder. "Don't worry man, we'll get him back."

*Flashback*

"Who are you! Give Bakubro back!" Yelled Kirishima, whose face was contorted in rage." The other students cheered. Tsu frowned, she still couldn't find Ochako and was started to worry. From the mass of people, a yell was heard. "Take off your helmet, freak!" Tsu couldn't here who said that, but the rousing cheer that followed didn't help.

"Freak! You of all people would dare to call me a freak!" She said her voice raising. Tsu could sense the challenge. She groaned when her class responded. This was bad. "Okay, then I'll take off the helmet." She lifted off the helmet to reveal, Uraraka. They stood there looking at her. She was standing there, with her short brown hair, and round face, and then that was where the similarities stopped. This girl had glowing purple eyes, and an evil grin on her face, that did not look like the Uraraka they knew. "You caught me, I'm the traitor." In the confusion, no one noticed when the kid in the all might hoodie took Bakugou through the portal, and then Izuku Midoriya snuck into the crowd.

*Flashback ends*

"We will get him, back!" Said Midoriya, but no one noticed the smirk growing on his face.


End file.
